yume100princefandomcom-20200214-history
Training
Introduction Tap on this button from the Prince Management screen to access the Training Panel. Level Training Select a prince you wish to train by tapping on his icon. His icon will appear in the 'base' window. Next, select the accompanying Trainer you wish to use. While you can store Trainers in your Waiting Rooms, you will need to move them to your main inventory to use them in training. As Trainers stack, you can tap the desired Trainer multiple times to put as many of them as you want in the training slots. Or you can double tap the Trainer and it will automatically put the maximum available into the training slots. Double tapping the icon in your inventory again will remove all the Trainers of that type from the training slots. Tap "Memory Piece" to switch and view the Memory Pieces you can strengthen (see below) The experience point value given by the Trainer will depend on the number of stars shown on their icons; the more stars, the higher the value. Furthermore, it is important to make sure the color attribute of the prince and Trainer match in order to get the most experience points possible. Tap the "Start Training" button to begin training. The training process is not reversible and trainers will be consumed after use. Experience Gain Skill Training Your Prince's skill can be trained from Level 1 to Level 10. Subsequently, the number of beads required to collect for skill activation will decrease significantly. To level up a Prince's skill, you need to train with Princes that have the same category of skill type or the Skill Trainer. The first method will give a random chance of leveling up the skill, and the second will give a guaranteed level up of the skill. Note that unless the name and effect of the Prince's skill does not also change, the skill level will reset to level one upon awakening. The Skills Classification list will guide you in selecting the correct princes for upgrading your princes' skills. Also, when in the training panel, a prince that has the potential to level up the skill of the prince you are training will have スキルUP? flashing on their icon. For more information regarding gaining experience and how to level up your Princes effectively, read this page about Experience. Affection Break When you feed the same copy of a Prince to another, you increase the affection level of the Prince, increasing also the value of his statistics. All Princes can increase their affection levels up to 4 times. Beyond that, feeding the Prince his carbon copy may increase his skill level, granted that the skill has not changed prior to Awakening the Prince. Affection Break will also reward you with the following : At Affection Break of 2/4 (Prince fed 2 carbon copies) : A pink heart will be placed on the Prince's icon. You will gain access to the Prince's Secret Story. At Affection Break of 4/4 (Prince fed 4 carbon copies) : A pink heart will be placed on the Prince's icon. In additional, the Prince's star rarity indication will change from yellow stars to sparkling pink stars. Strengthen Memory Pieces Memory Pieces can be strengthened using Dream Brilliance which comes in three sizes: small (pyramid), medium (cube), and large (diamond). After tapping the Memory Piece you want to strengthen, your Dream Brilliance will appear. Strengthening a Memory Piece works the same way as Training a prince. However Memory Pieces will automatically go through an Affection Break if you get duplicates. 3★ Memory Pieces have a maximum level of 10, and 4★ and 5★ have a max of 30 until affection broke. Memory Pieces have special EX Skills that can only be unlocked by max affection breaking them and maxing their level.